The Terrible Trio
by Basketball-Angel
Summary: This is a continuation of the Mighty Ducks it is about 3 new players.
1. The trio

The Terrible Trio

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. Bummer!

The three teenagers walked into Eden Hall. It was the biggest school they had ever seen there had to be at least 10 floors and all of the kids. The trio had never seen so many.

" What do we do now, Danni?" asked the boy standing on the right, he was six foot three inches and was built like a weight lifter he had blond hair that fell in front his brown eyes and looked like he was use to being charge.

"I don't know, Matt I guess we maybe look for someone who knows what they are doing here what do you think, Mark?'' said the girl standing in the middle, she was five foot seven inches but looked about five foot standing next to the other two, she had short curly brown hair that hit her about her chin and hazel eyes. 

" Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." answered the other boy on the left; he was six foot five inches, he had piercing blue eyes and jet black hair that was pushed back with gel.

"Hi!" called a happy voice from behind them.

The three jumped in unison and turned around.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You, guys new here?" said the girl with long straight hair.

"Yeah, my name is Matt. And what might yours be?" he said with a sweetness only found when he

was flirting.

"Taken," said the girl, "but my boyfriend calls me, Connie."

Danni and Mark busted up laughing but stopped when Matt turned back into his old self.

Connie asked," Who are you?"

" Oh I am Danni and this is Mark," replied Danni still containing her laughter. At that moment three guys and another girl came up from behind Danni and Mark. 

"Hey Connie, who is this?" asked a boy with a southern accent and wearing a cowboy hat. 

"Oh, this is Matt, Mark, and Danni," answered Connie. 

" Nice to meet ya, my name is Dwayne and this here is Goldberg, Averman, Ken, and Julie." he greeted with enthusiasm. 

"Hi", everyone said in unison.

"You guys here on a scholarship or are your parents paying?" asked Goldberg.

" Goldberg that is not really any of our business," interrupted Julie.

"Hey, it was just a question, don't get all defensive, Catlady," answered Goldberg.

"Well, we are…" Danni was about to answer but was interrupted by the bell.

"That bell never fails to ring at exactly the wrong time," complained Goldberg.

" Well we will see ya 'round, bye" called Dwayne as he ran down the hall followed by Ken, Averman and Goldberg.

" Bye," called Julie and Connie as they ran off.

" Well so much for asking someone who knows where they are going," commented Mark.

" Hey, dude just chill," replied Matt, " it was worth the delay."

" Matt, you heard her she has a boyfriend," reasoned Danni.

" Has that ever been a problem for me before?"

" Man, we don't needed any trouble not at this school we…," Danni tried to explain.

" WE, we you are the one who has caused us so much trouble just because your dad is…" argued Matt.

" Shut up, Matt I don't want to hear It." shouted Danni.

"C'mon dude it is not her fault." Mark trying to keep them from killing each other.

"You are right sorry, babe," Matt apologized.

" I am sorry to, baby" joked Danni, who hated being called babe.

"Guys, come on we are going to be late," begged Mark.

"Since when did you care about getting to class on time," asked Danni.

" Since, we started with a clean slate, I want to keep it that way." 

Suddenly, Matt and Danni were in a headlock by Mark laughing so loud that some kids ran to the doors of their classrooms to see what the commotion was about. Moments later, the trio was in the Dean's office still unable to control their laughter. As he tried to demand some order to the group, two other boys a little older than the three were brought in for toilet papering the Hockey Varsity dorm rooms. The two stared at the three and tried to figure out what was so funny.

" Is this a private joke or can you let us in on it to?" asked one with curly dark hair.

" It is a family thing," replied Danni.

"You guys are brothers and sister?" asked the other boy with straight brown hair.

"No, it is a figure of speech," replied Danni as she stuck her hand out to shake it, "my name is Danni and this is Mark and Matt."

"Hey, my name is Portman and this is Fulton," answered the boy with curly brown hair, " what are you guys in for?"

"We disrupted the school with our outrageous outburst," commented Mark acting as the Dean had when they were acting like they couldn't hear him," how about you guys?"

"We stood up for ourselves and got caught," answered Fulton.

"Against who?" asked Matt.

"The Varsity " answered Fulton and Portman in unison.

"Why do you get in trouble and they don't?" asked Danni with the up most concern that this school was just like their old one.

" The Varsity's parents run this place and they hated it when we were brought in to play and they really hated it when we beat them last year in the JV versus Varsity game and they still hate us because when we beat them they went from Warriors to the Ducks." replied Portman who was gasping for air at the end of his speech.

"Wow, so JV and Varsity for what sport?" asked Matt, praying it wasn't hockey.

"Hockey," answered Fulton.

The three looked at each other and all thought oh crap.

Chapter 2

At 12:30pm Danni, Mark, Matt, Portman, and Fulton were all headed to lunch they had all apologized individually for what they had done. Of course none of them were sorry but they had all been hungry and agreed to say sorry and go eat.

"Hey, why don't you guys eat with us?" asked Fulton.

"Sure" answered Danni.

So the five walked into a large cafeteria, it was bigger than Matt, Mark, or Danni had ever seen. They were in complete awe.

"You guys acted like you have never seen a cafeteria before," joked Portman.

"Not one this big," replied Matt. 

The group walked over to a table full of kids who looked like an original group of friends not one of them looked like they had anything in common.

"Hey dudes," greeted Portman and Fulton.

"Hey guys, what happened?" asked a boy with blond hair, he dressed very nice in a collar shirt with a sweatshirt over it.

"We clashed with the Varsity, again," stated Fulton.

"And lost," finished Portman.

"Hey who are the new kids?" asked a boy with brown hair, he was wearing a hockey jersey that had a duck head on it and hockey sticks.

"Oh, hi I am Danni," she answered.

"I'm Matt."

"I'm Mark."

"Well I am Charlie, this is Adam, Russ, Guy, Luis," started Charlie.

" We know everyone else, I think," interrupted Danni, "Hi guys."

" Oh, sorry," apologized Charlie.

"It is fine, I just didn't want you to run out of air introducing everybody," stated Danni.

" Hey you were in the hallway earlier right?" asked Averman.

"Yeah," replied Matt.

"Um I hate to say it but we had better hurry up and get our food lunch hour will be over soon" whispered Mark.

"Oh crap, yeah come on," said as she lead them to the lunch line.

Unexpectedly a kid, who looked like he was about a senior, knocked Danni down.

"Hey," complained Danni, "that hurt."

"Oh I am sorry little girl I didn't see you there," the kid said obviously mocking her.

"Did he just call her a 'LITTLE GIRL'? asked Mark and started to laugh.

"What is so funny about that?" asked the kid.

"Well it is just that the last guy to call her that was in the hospital for a week,'' clarified Matt.

"Yeah and I would do it again if I had the chance," Danni said as she hit him in the stomach and turned around to bring her knee up hitting him where the sun doesn't shine and when he fell she finished, "because NO ONE calls me little girl." Then Danni turned and walked up leaving him with a destroyed pride.

"What do they call you then?'' he asked.

"Danni." she stated and stomped out with all the kids behind her.

"Wow, I cannot believe she just kneed the Varsity," awed Ken.

"I can," Matt and Mark replied.

"Is she like that all the time or just when she is mad?" asked a now very interested Adam.

"Well, she is like that on the ice, too," replied Matt.

"And when you mention her dad." thought Mark.


	2. Round Two

THE TERRIBLE TRIO

Chapter 3

Danni stomped out of the cafeteria, and ran straight for the bathroom. "How could I let that jerk get to me? I am a freshman this year. I am going to get a lot of crap I might as well learn to work with it. I will not become like my dad. I won't." she said to herself in the mirror. Danni took some deep breaths and went back to the lunchroom.

"Hi guys what did I miss?" she asked trying to sound anything, but upset.

"Not much. The Varsity is looking for you." answered Charlie.

"Way to go, babe. That was awesome how you kneed Riley." rallied Portman.

"Who?" asked Danni.

"The jerk, his name is Riley." explain Julie.

"Hey you all right?" whispered Matt.

"Yeah, just felt my dad in me," murmured Danni.

The bell rang everyone got up to go to their next class. Fulton hung back waiting for Danni. When Danni finally got organized, they walked to class. 'Say something, Fulton.' 

"That was wicked when you talked back to Riley." Fulton said, trying to energize the conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it," Danni answered, plainly.

"Oh," Fulton said.

'Great man! Insult her.' he beat himself.

"What do you want to talk about?" he whispered.

"When does hockey start around here?" she mumbled.

"Oh it already has." he said.

Suddenly, with a new energy, she perked up. 'Calm down, girl!'

"Great, when is the next practice?" she asked.

"Today, right after school. You gonna come watch me play?" Fulton inquired.

"Yeah something like that see you later. Bye!"

"Later," Fulton shouted at her as she ran down the hall.

'Yes, I think she likes me.' the energetic sophomore almost skipped to his next class.

Suddenly, standing right in front of Fulton was the Varsity. Fulton turned around and started to head the other direction. If Portman was with him or any of the Ducks he would stand his ground, but he had to choose his battles and so he started the other way when he heard, "Hey that is one of the J.V. Let's get'em." Fulton took off running as fast as he could, but he couldn't get away. He was tackled. Hitting the floor with a kid bigger than he on top of him they slid to the end of the hall. Fulton struggled, but they were stronger that was why they were Varsity. 

" Hold him up," Riley commanded. Two of them had his arms and another held the back of his neck.

"Now you listen to me, you and your other little Ducks had better learn your place," Riley began, " and just for future reference when they ask why you can tell them this." Riley punched Fulton in the stomach. Then, pulling up Fulton's head he punched him in the nose. As the varsity began to walk away pretty proud of themselves, out of nowhere Guy tackled the Varsity player that had held Fulton's neck. Goldberg, Ken, and Russ all took a Varsity. In a matter of moments, the hall was full of the J.V. and Varsity who were all slugging it out.

Chapter 4

After School:

The Ducks, skated their butts off as punishment, were exhausted when the terrible trio walked in.

"What are they running for, Coach Orien?" asked Danni.

"For a fight with Varsity sometime after lunch," stated the angered coach.

"No, that was my fault," guiltily Danni declared.

"You! You haven't been here one day and already you are in a fight with the Varsity?" asked Coach.

"No, this guy, Riley, I think was all up in face and making fun of me so basically I kneed him, I am really sorry. I won't say it won't happen again. But, if anyone should run it should be me." Danni apologized.

"You take responsibility for your actions," he blew his whistle and the Ducks drug themselves into a huddle," I like that and you don't have to run this time. Just try to control your temper in the future, okay?" Coach empathized.

"Yes, sir," Danni answered.

"Hey, do all new players get one free fight?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, I am real sure," teased Mark.

"You play hockey?" asked Goldberg.

"Oh yeah, we never told you. We are here on scholarships for hockey," verbalized Mark.

"Sorry," apologized Matt, who was moving in closer to Connie.

"That's all right," Connie said moving toward Guy and leaning into him.

Danni and Mark began to snicker. 

"So you all know each other," implied Coach Orien.

"Yes," answered the Ducks.

"Then, let's play hockey!" 


	3. TEAM

THE TERRIBLE TRIO

As the Ducks were divided into teams for a scrimmage, the trio huddled together hoping to be on the same team. Coach Orien reached them. He looked at them and saw how bad they wanted to be together, but he knew they would have to learn to play apart from each other, just not right now. The three were on a team with Charlie, Adam, Julie, Russ, and Portman. The opposing team was Goldberg, Connie, Ken, Guy, Fulton, Dwayne, Averman, and Luis. Danni was usually center, Orien knew that, but he wanted to see what else she could do. Mark and Matt could play anywhere but center and goalie, they weren't fast and they hated standing around. Charlie and Dwayne faced off in the middle, the puck hit the ice and it was complete chaos. In unison, Matt and Mark knocked Fulton and Guy down. Danni received the puck from the face off she pushed it up the ice. Matt and Mark held back Luis and an angered Fulton. Danni passed to Matt who scored.

The Ducks entered the locker room exhausted and desperately needing massages. The team was in awe of the performance of the three new players, everyone except Fulton who was mad at Mark and Matt for making him look so clumsy in front of Danni.

'Get over it, man! They were just playing hockey.' he thought to himself as he changed.

The girls waited outside for the boys to change. As they waited they talked, Danni was obviously uncomfortable. She hardly ever talked to anyone beside Matt and Mark. Connie and Julie realized this and tried to bring her more into the converstation.

"Have you played with Matt and Mark your whole life or were you just recruited together?" asked Julie.

"We have been best friends, ever since I can remember. We all started playing hockey when we were about eight," replied Danni.

"Wow, that is as long as some of the Ducks have been together." awed Connie.

"Hello, girlies," snarled Riley, from behind them.

"What do you want another sore pride before you practice?" asked Danni.

"It didn't hurt that bad," retorted Riley.

"You could have fooled me," sweetly replied Julie.

"Listen this year, Scooter isn't around to protect your hot little…" Riley started.

"Her hot little what? Bud," snarled Matt.

As Riley turned around he saw all the Ducks together, the girls snuck over in front of them, they could fight their own battles.

"Nothing," Riley simply stated.

"Ain't so tough witout your gang, are ya?" asked Dwayne.

Riley glared and skated on to his practice.

"Woof! that was close, nice timing fellows," exasperated Connie, as she walked by into the locker room.

"Yeah, we will have to work on timing," Julie followed. 

"Really, really bad," Danni trailed.

" Great, now all the girls are mouthing us too!" Charlie mocked.

"Shut up!" the three girls shouted in unison.

After they changed, the Ducks went to eat at Goldberg's parents deli. Matt, Mark, and Danni felt a little uncomfortable about eating for free from complete strangers.

"Please, let us pay," pleaded Danni.

"No, of course not we have fed Goldberg all these years for free. I am sure you three can't out eat him," stated his mother.

"You would be surprised," commented Matt.

"Yeah," said Mark.

The group happily ate and sampled each other's meals. Slowly, the trio began to get into the swing of things and get more comfortable. But nothing was ever easy for the trio, something else always happens.

SORRY!!!!! I TOOK SOOOO LONG NEXT CHAPTER IN 2 WEEKS OR LESS I PROMISE.


	4. Danni's Dad

Danni got home a little after eight that night. She could hear her mom, Sara, talking. Danni crept quietly around the corner to see whom her mom was talking to, and there sat the man she hated worst in the world, Stannson, her father.

"Hello, honey," her mom greeted.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Danni demanded.

"I came to see you…" Stannson started.

"Bull, I know what you want and it is NOT going to work."

"What did I come here for?" he asked calmly.

"You came for what you always do, to see if I will go to Iceland with you. Well you might as well go back because I am not going," Danni shouted.

"Honey," Sara started, " Your father and I have been talking. The feelings you have against him are not healthy for you or him and I think you should go to Iceland with him."

"WHAT? This is ridiculous; you want me to love the man who decided getting out of the country was more important than his girlfriend and kid. Have you forgotten what he has done?" Danni screamed.

"Now, Danielle, listen to me. I made some bad decisions when I was young and I have paid the price for them. You hate me. I can not think of a worse punishment than that."

"I can, I would like to…" Danni started, but stopped " Mom, you cannot send me to Iceland now. Hockey season will start soon. I can't miss that."

"You could go play for your father," Sara suggested.

"I will never play for him and you cannot make me," Danni bellowed, grabbed her bag and ran to Mark's house, crying the whole way.

Ten minutes later

Mark was upstairs doing his favorite thing in the whole world besides playing hockey. Playing with his baby brother Mitchell. He heard the door bell ring, but knew his dad would get it. 

"Mark," called his dad up the stairs, "it is Danni."

'That's funny, maybe I left something at Goldberg's' he thought.

He picked up his brother and headed down the stairs. Danni was standing by the doorway. She had her bag on her shoulder and looked out of breath. Which was really unusual for Danni.

"Can I stay here tonight?" was the only words out of her mouth.

"Let me ask my…" Mark started.

"It is fine, Danni." his dad called.

" Thank you," Danni replied.

Mark led her upstairs to the guestroom. Mitchell kept gooing at her and she made silly faces at him. They played the game all the way to her room. She went in sat her bag down and started bawling.

"What happened?" Mark asked, concerned.

"My dad is back," Danni gasped.

"So, just throw him out again," Mark reasoned.

"My mom wants me to go this time," Danni whimpered.

"That is crap, all he has ever done is hurt you. What changed her mind?" 

" My feelings for him aren't healthy," Danni mocked.

Mark disgustedly asked, "What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know. I just had to get out of that house. Maybe they will screw again and mess up another kid's life."

Mitchell could tell something was wrong, but didn't know what. He started cooing and drooling at Danni again. She looked at him and smiled.

"You know what?" 

"What?"

"I wish I was his age again."

"Me, too."

The Next Day

Mark and Danni arrived at school. Matt was nervous. Danni's mom had called and asked if she was there, he said he didn't know where she was. He had hardly slept last night he was so worried. He looked horrible, but Mark and Danni didn't look much better.

"Where the heck were you last night?" Matt asked.

"Don't make me tell you just know this my dad is back," Danni stated and walked off.

"Crap," Matt said 'could things get any worse' he thought.

"And he wants her to go to Iceland with him and her mom agreed," Mark said and chased after Danni.

'Yep!' he thought.

Charlie and Adam had come up behind Matt when Danni and Mark had been talking to him. 

"What is so bad about her dad being here?" asked Adam.

"He is taking her to Iceland," Charlie indicated.

"Why would he do that?" asked Adam.

"Because he is a jerk," Matt growled and stomped off.

"Okay, get the Ducks together, there is more to this story."

Lunch

"What is going on?" asked Julie, who had been at a doctor's appointment the first two hours.

" My dad wants to take me to Iceland," Danni stated.

"Start from the top," Charlie suggested.

" When my dad played pro hockey, he fell in love with my mom or so he claims. Anyway, they you know and about the time my mom told him she was pregnant. He got in trouble with the league and was thrown out. He comes back a lot and offers to take me to Iceland and work with me. This time he got to my mom and I am going unless I can come up with some legal reason to get out of it."  


"But the only man ever thrown out of the league from Iceland was…" Ken started.

"Stannson," Danni said, " I am Danielle Stannson."

"Legal? We got that covered." Charlie said.

"What?" Matt asked.

" You guys thinking what I am thinking," Charlie asked.

"Yeah," they all answered except for the trio who looked nervous.

"Don't worry, Danni you aren't going anywhere," Connie comforted.

'I hope not,' Fulton thought.


	5. The Help

That Night

That Night

"Hello, Mr. Bombay's office how can I help you?" asked the secretary.

"Hi, um, is Mr. Bombay in?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, he is may I tell him who his calling?" she stiffly replied.

"Put him on, please he will want to talk to me," Charlie said.

"I am sorry, but unless you tell me who you are I can't let you speak to him," 

"Quack!"

At that moment, Gordon Bombay walked out of his office to get some papers he needed. He saw his secretary's disgust as she pulled the phone from her ear. She then covered the mouthpiece and said "There is a young man on the phone who wishes to speak with you, I asked him who he was and he quacked."

"Excuse me, he quacked?" asked Bombay, with a smile.

"Yes, sir, would you like to take the call?" 

"In my office, please." 

He ran to his office in eager anticipation though he knew the kids only called when there was trouble. They tried to respect his new life, and in return he respected theirs.

"Hello, who is this?" asked the former coach.

"You get three guesses and the first two don't count," replied Charlie.

" Charlie! How are you?" Bombay inquired.

"I am good, but our new teammates need some legal assitance."

"How so?"  


"Danni, the new girl, her dad wants to take her to Iceland to live. Her mom agreed, but she doesn't want to go. Is there any way she could fight this?"  


" I don't think so Charlie, her parents are her guardians what they say goes, I'll come talk to them though. What are there names?"  


"Her last name is Stannson," Charlie answered.

"You are kidding," Bombay said shocked.

"No, " Charlie responed.

"I will be there in two days."

Two days later

Gordon pulled up to Eden Hall's front entrance, remebering when he handed over his "kids" to Orien and walking away. He had felt horrible. The kids had felt betrayed. Now everyone seemed happy with the situation. He just hoped he wouldn't let them down again. The Ducks felt close to the "Terrible Trio" and Gordon prayed Stannson had no hard feelings and would allow his daughter to stay with her friends. Gordon Bombay entered the school and immediately went to the ice rink.

A chorus of enthusiastic voices shouted in unison: "COACH!"

Skating towards him as fast as they could the team tackled him, with hugs and quacks. Orien called his 'troops' back and helped Bombay to his feet. Everyone smiled except for the group of three that had not hugged him, obviously they were the trio.

"Danni?" asked Gordon.

"Yes," replied the meek teen.

"Let's have a talk,"

"Alright," 

"In Coach Orien's office," 

The two walked away while Matt and Mark bowed their heads in silent prayer, begging God not to take their leader away. 

Two hours later, Gordon Bombay drove the exhausted teen home. She had all but bawled her childhood out to him. How her mom blamed her for Stannson leaving, the guilt she had felt, the hate, the meeting of Matt and Mark, their fatherly/brotherly influence, Stannson's recruiting, and the pressure to go.

' I would be pulling my hair out!' he thought.

However, this girl had with stood the hard times with the help of the rest of the trio. She hated both parents, she had no support or real love from them as far as she could see. Now Gordon would face them and hopefully keep her here.

Danni walked into the house to the butt chewing of her mom and the glares of her father, no, sperm donor.

"What were you thinking you had me scared to death!" Sara shouted.

"Promise," retaliated Danni.

"Young lady you have some explaining to do," Stannson bellowed.

"To who? A mom that doesn't care, a dad who is never around! My lawyer is in the car I will go get him and we can settle this right now!"

Bombay entered and shook their hands. Danni went upstairs so she wouldn't have to listen. She laid on her bed and prayed for the first time in a long time that God not take her from her brothers.


	6. The point

That Night ****

DOWNSTAIRS

Gordon Bombay sat across the table from Sara Williams and her child's father Stannson. He began by explaining how bad Danni did **NOT **want to go. She had a life in America, friends, and taking her to a completely different country wouldn't only be bad for her physically, but mentally as well. After talking for at least thirty minutes straight, he stopped and waited for them to plea their case. 

"Well, _Coach _Bombay you seem to know what is better for my daughter than I do," scowled Sara.

" No, Ms. Williams, that is not it at all," Bombay tried to recover, " She has told me she wants to stay with her friends, no her brothers, Matt and Mark. I don't think it is fair to take her from them."

"Mr. Bombay, I refuse to allow my daughter to push her father out of her life, just because…"

"Why not," Gordon interrupted, " he pushed her out of his."

Sara raised her hand to slap him, and Stannson grabbed her arm and said, " He is right, she stays."

Stannson stood up shook hands with Bombay, " You know her better than I."

"Maybe if you spent time with her first and took her for a summer," Bombay offered.

"Maybe, I have never even seen her play you know," 

"No, you haven't." Danni whispered from the top of the stairs as she cried and heard him leave, again.

Two weeks later

"QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK," the crowd and the J.V. Ducks cheered at their opening game. They skated out for warm-ups.

"I am nervous," Danni whispered to Matt.

"Come on, you nervous," Matt sneered, jokingly.

"You are right, I'm not the one with the new girl friend." as she glanced in Julie's direction.

"No, you're the one with the new boyfriend," glancing in Fulton's direction.

They skated in to start the game, Mark caught Danni scanning the crowd.

"Who are you looking for?"

" No one," Danni said as she caught a glimpse of her father and Gordon Bombay, "absolutely no one."


End file.
